


Severus Weihnachten

by KiraSnapeaddict



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraSnapeaddict/pseuds/KiraSnapeaddict
Summary: Es ist Weihnachten auf Hogwarts, aber nicht jedem ist zum Feiern zumute. Wie so oft zu dieser Zeit kommen alte Erinnerungen hoch. Severus erinnert sich an seine Kindheit.





	Severus Weihnachten

Nur langsam gab der Nebel die Sicht frei auf ein wunderschönes Landschaftsbild, wie ein Gemälde….Majestätisch erhob sich Schloss Hogwarts über dem See. Ein prachtvolles Schloss mit unzähligen Türmen, Sälen, Torbögen und Bogengängen. Die zahllosen erleuchteten Fenster versprachen dem Betrachter Wärme und heimelige Geborgenheit. Zumindest dann, wenn man hier draussen unterwegs war. Bitterkalt war es heute früh, alle Bäume und Sträucher waren mit einer dekorativen Reifschicht bedeckt.  
Hagrid war heute schon früh auf. Langsam wurde es Zeit für die Weihnachtsdekoration. Eine grosse Tanne geschultert, kam er aus dem Wald. Ein leises Lächeln, verdeckt von seinem Bart, zierte sein Gesicht. Direkt auf der Schonung mit den Bäumen hatte er eine Einhornfamilie entdeckt. Zwei kleine Fohlen, golden und wunderhübsch anzusehen waren erschreckt davon gesprungen, gefolgt von den minder scheuen Eltern. Diese hatten sich schon längst an Hagrid gewöhnt. Alle Tiere des verbotenen Waldes kannten ihn. Er genoss es, diese glückseligen Geschöpfe zu beobachten. Wer sollte da keine gute Laune bekommen? Er begann leise ein fröhliches Liedchen zu pfeifen. In dem Moment sah er die Gestalt die vom Schloss auf ihn zukam.  
Hagrid zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Naja, das war sicher der einzige Mensch weit und breit für den gute Laune undenkbar war…  
Komplett in schwarz, gewickelt in seinen schwarzen Mantel kam ihm ausgerechnet Severus Snape entgegen.   
„Guten Morgen, Professor Snape!“ wünschte Hagrid ihm gutgelaunt.   
Der Professor war für seine-gewöhnlich schlechten- Launen bekannt. Aber davon liess sich Hagrid nicht beirren, war er doch von Natur aus ein fröhlicher Mensch. Abgesehen von dieser Eigenschaft, war der Professor doch ein angesehenes Mitglied der Lehrerschaft. Einziges Kümmernis in Hagrids Augen war, das er Harry oft sehr hart behandelte, naja, aber manchmal hatte der auch nur Flausen im Kopf. In jedem Fall mussten alle Studenten bei Snape hart arbeiten, und die Erfolge gaben ihm sicherlich recht. Und Schulleiter Dumbledore wusste schon was er tat. Ein grossartiger Mann, dachte Hagrid. Jeder hatte sich gewundert, als dieser damals Snape sehr jung nicht nur zum Professor sondern gar zum Hausleiter Slytherins ernannt hatte. Niemand konnte sich erinnern, das es je einen so jungen Leiter eines der Hogwarts Häuser gegeben hatte. Und dann auch noch für Slytherin. Das Haus welches die meisten dunklen Zauberer hervorgebracht hatte. Unter anderem V….der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-wurde. Hagrid schauderte es. Zum Glück war der auf geheimnisvolle Weise verschwunden. Die Zauberergesellschaft hatte diesen Tag gefeiert…und Harry hatte seine Eltern verloren. Aber jetzt war Harry hier, auf Hogwarts. Und Hagrid war mächtig stolz auf seinen Zögling.  
Es gab auch Gerüchte, in Zusammenhang mit diesem Zauberer, seinen Gehilfen die sich Totesser nannten, und Snape…Aber nein. Dumbledore wusste was er tat. Jedenfalls konnten sich die Lernerfolge von Snapes Studenten sehen lassen. Und durch sein Zutun hatte Slytherin mehrere Jahre in Folge den Hauspokal gewonnen.   
Das Objekt seiner Betrachtungen, der Professor sah ihn mit einer sarkastisch erhobenen Augenbraue nur mürrisch an, und nickte ihm knapp zu, was als Gruss durchgehen mochte und verschwand Richtung See.  
Was Snape wohl vorhatte? Man sah ihn tagsüber nur selten hier draussen, meist verkroch er sich in seinen Räumen in den Verliesen. Die Geselligkeit hatte er nicht eben erfunden.  
Hagrid stiefelte weiter mit seinem Baum. Er freute sich darauf, Hogwarts weihnachtlich zu schmücken, zur Erbauung der Studenten und Lehrer. Snape ausgenommen. Wer wusste schon was den freuen mochte? In der grossen Halle wurde er schon sehnsüchtig erwartet. Das Frühstück war zuende, die Tische schon abgeräumt. Die anderen Professoren nahmen ihm den Baum direkt ab. Geniesserisch atmete Hagrid tief ein. Offensichtlich hatten die Hauselfen auch schon zu backen begonnen. Hmmmm, lecker roch es nach Gebäck und Gewürzen. Er liebte die Weihnachtszeit. Die gemütliche, besinnliche Stimmung, das wunderbar geschmückte Schloss. Sogar die Geister zogen, Weihnachtlieder singend durch die Räume. Entschlossen dreht er sich um, weitere Bäume zu holen. Hogwarts war gross, und überall sollte es festlich aussehen!  
Derweil hatte Severus den See erreicht. Tief atmete er die kalte Winterluft ein, zog sich den schwarz-grünen Schal enger um den Hals. Rasende Kopfschmerzen, und das fieberhafte Ausbrechen fröhlicher und lauter Vorweihnachtsgeselligkeit hatten ihn bewegt, die Flucht zu ergreifen. Er mied Menschenmengen, wo er nur konnte. Zu alldem hatte Minerva ihn einmal mehr in eine Diskussion über Unterrichtsmethoden verwickelt.   
„Kannst Du nicht den Studenten wenigstens vor Weihnachten weniger Hausaufgaben geben? Sie haben doch schon das ganze Jahr hart gearbeitet?“ Severus schwieg und zog eine grimmige Miene, doch sie hatte nicht nachgegeben und ihn nicht weniger grimmig fixiert. Sie war einiger der wenigen Kollegen die es wagten, mit ihm zu diskutieren. Nach einem viel zu langen Schweigen verzog Severus verächtlich den Mund. „Wenn es den Studenten am nötigen Verständnis für dieses komplexe Fach fehlt, müssen sie das eben durch harte Arbeit ausgleichen.“ Minerva holte tief Luft. „Natürlich, Severus. Nur weil Du mit einer Begabung für das Fach geboren wurdest, kannst Du das nicht vorraussetzen!“ wies sie ihn scharf zurecht. Als hätte er sie nicht gehört, schob er den Stuhl zurück. „Entschuldige mich“ schon war er aufgestanden und verliess die Halle. Minerva verdrehte die Augen. Theatralische Abgänge waren wahrlich seine Spezialität. Diskussionen oder Kritik an seinem Unterricht endeten meist so. Er fühlte sich sofort in seiner Integrität und seinem Stolz verletzt. Mit etwas Glück bewirkte sie trotzdem etwas. Man würde sehen. Er gab nie zu, wenn er einsah, das sie recht hatte. Es war ja nicht so, das seine Studenten nichts lernten. Aber etwas Nachsicht würde ihm nicht schaden. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Er war so ein intelligenter und belesener Mensch, aber im Umgang mit Menschen…nun ja. Eigen. Oder eher- schwierig? Es war ihr nicht klar, was den eher ruhigen und schüchternen Studenten den sie damals unterrichtet hatte in den wenigen Jahren nach seiner Schulzeit so verwandelt hatte. Es gab Gerüchte. Aber solch unqualifizertes Gerede, darauf gab sie nichts. Sie vertraute auf ihre Menschenkenntnis. Und auf Dumbledore. Der Fels in der Brandung auf Hogwarts.  
Statt zu grübeln, hatte sie jetzt anderes zu tun. Den Rest des Tages verbrachte sie mit etlichen anderen Kollegen und auch einigen Studenten damit, die zwölf grossen Bäume in der grossen Halle zu schmücken. Die Hauselfen hatten schon genügend in der Küche zu tun. Und Minerva machte es grosse Freude, Hogwarts in ein Weihnachtswunderland zu verwandeln. Natürlich sollten die Studenten hier gut lernen, aber sie sollten sich hier auch wohlfühlen. Sie dachte an die Studenten wie an eigene Kinder, die sie leider nicht hatte. So energisch und streng sie sich oft zeigte, so mitfühlend und warmherzig war sie doch im Inneren.   
Wegen der Weihnachtsvorbereitungen gab es nur ein schnelles, einfaches Abendessen.   
Am frühen Abend war es endlich geschafft. Die grosse Halle war geschmückt wie es sich gehörte: Zwölf riesige Tannenbäume, über und über geschmückt mit goldenen Sternen und Monden, echte Zwergelfen umflatterten jeden Baum und schütteten unermüdlich ihren glitzernden Elfenstaub über ihm aus. Sogar kleine, lebendig wirkende Einhörner und Drachen schmückten die Äste, genauso wie riesig grosse, wunderbar duftende Tannenzapfen. Verteilt auf den grossen Tischen standen schon Teller mit Proben des ersten Weihnachtsgebäcks. Alle freiwilligen Helfer liessen sich nun an den Tischen nieder und labten sich an heissem Kakao, Würzwein und Gebäck. Minervas Augen strahlten genauso hell wie die ihrer Studenten.   
Severus hatte einen langen und einsamen Spaziergang am See gemacht. Mit den Kopfschmerzen war auch langsam sein Ärger verraucht und hatte eine müde Traurigkeit zurückgelassen. Auch wenn sie sich nicht immer einig waren, so schätzte er Minerva als Kollegin doch sehr. Er spürte ihren ehrlichen Respekt und nicht nur das ängstliche Zurückweichen der anderen ob seiner einschüchternden und herausfordernden Art und seines zweifelhaften Rufs. Eigentlich hatte er ihr Vertrauen nicht verdient. Er rieb sich den linken Unterarm. Ein Kälteschauer durchlief ihn. Es wurde Zeit das er hineinkam. Er war froh, festzustellen das die Eingangshalle menschenleer und still war. Offensichtlich war der Dekorationswahn zunächst abgeschlossen, und die Studenten wieder in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen verschwunden. Er wandte sich der Treppe zu seinen Verliesen zu, stockte aber mitten im Schritt. Zugegeben, es duftete herrlich nach Weihnachtsgebäck. Nach einem schnellen Blick rundum betrat er die Grosse Halle. Halbdunkel war es hier, der riesige Saal nur beleuchtet von den Kerzen der überreich geschmückten Weihnachtsbäume. Durch den Elfenstaub glitzerten die herrlichen Bäume wie durch Frost. Severus nahm sich ein Stück Weihnachtsgebäck. Köstlich war es, wie immer auf Hogwarts…Eine Weile stand er da, unbeweglich und hing seinen Gedanken nach. Als er im Treppenhaus von fern fröhliche Stimmen vernahm, drehte er sich um und verliess die Grosse Halle. Er wollte niemandem mehr begegnen heute. Lautlos wie ein Schatten entschwand er die Treppe abwärts zu seinen Wohnräumen in den Verliesen.   
Als er die Tür gut hinter sich verschlossen hatte, machte er sich es in einem der abgenutzten Ledersessel bequem, nur in Hemd und Hose. Niemand sah ihn je so, ohne seinen bis oben zugeknöpften Gehrock. Es gab Gründe. Hier empfing er keinen Besuch. Er war froh, das im Kamin ein Feuer brannte, er hatte immer noch eisige Hände. Bei einem Glas Elfenwein sah er in die Flammen und liess den Gedanken seinen Lauf…  
Jahre hatte er darauf gewartet, endlich in Hogwarts aufgenommen zu werden. Hogwarts war der erste Ort, den er wirklich als sein Zuhause empfunden hatte. Endlich konnte er ungehindert alles über Zauberei lernen. Er wurde nicht dafür gestraft, oder gar… Auch wenn er fast keine Freunde hatte in Hogwarts, das war er gewohnt. Er war immer alleine gewesen, ohne Freunde. Das machte ihm nichts aus. Die Lehrer waren freundlich zu ihm, und zumindest in seinem eigenen Haus Slytherin wurde er immerhin in Ruhe gelassen. Und da gab es noch seine Freundin Lily. Auch wenn sie in Gryffindor war. Aber sie war da.  
Und das Schloss! Das Schloss. Es wimmelte vor Geheimnissen und Magie. Und auch die Unterkünfte waren ein Traum. Er hatte ein herrliches Bett, und seine fürchterlich unpassenden gebrauchten Klamotten verschwanden unter der Schulrobe, die hier jeder trug. Welche Erleichterung, einer von vielen zu sein. Kein Freak.  
Und das Essen. Es war herrlich. Reichlich. Lecker. Nicht immer die ewig gleichen, faden und wässrigen Eintöpfe die es zuhause gab. Der Vater hatte darum immer mit der Mutter geschimpft und sie angeschrien. Aber ohne Geld konnte es nichts anderes geben, der Vater brachte gerade so viel nachhause das es nur mühsam genügte. Sein Stolz liess es nicht zu, das seine Frau mit Zauberei die Familienkasse unterstützte. Hokus Pokus nannte er das. Er war aufbrausend, rasend eifersüchtig und stolz. Weniger stolz war er auf Severus. Nach seiner Einstellung ein Schwächling, weil er gerne las, still und sanft war statt sportlich und laut wie die Jungs der Nachbarn. Es passte ihm überhaupt nicht, das auch Severus ein Zauberer war. Seine Mutter kämpfte nun schon solange er denken konnte mit seinem Vater dafür das Severus nach Hogwarts gehen durfte. So sehr sie sich auch sonst fügte, sie liebte ihren Jungen. Er sollte es einmal besser haben und so würde er auch den grössten Teil des Jahres auf Hogwarts verbringen dürfen. Und lernen, sein beachtliches Talent beherrschen zu lernen. Sie hatte Angst. Noch war es nicht soweit…aber…sehnsüchtig sehnte sie seine Einschulung herbei. Sie liebte Severus Vater verzweifelt. Aber sie sah und beobachtete Severus. Sie sah die Veränderung, das Funkeln in seinen Augen wenn er seinen Vater ansah. Sein Vater schlug ihn. Es gab immer Gründe. Er sagte immer, er wolle endlich einen Mann aus dem Bücherwurm machen. Severus weinte nur anfangs, später ertrug er es stumm, die Schläge mit dem Ledergürtel. Fast gleichgültig. Als Severus älter wurde, stellte er sich häufiger zwischen seine Eltern wenn sie stritten. Sie sah das Aufbegehren in seinen Augen, wenn der Vater nicht hinsah. Sie wollte nicht das ihr Sohn zum Mörder an seinem eigenen Vater wurde. Schlimm genug, was er aus ihrem heissgeliebten so sanften Jungen machte. Aber der Tag war nicht fern, wenn es nicht mehr gutgehen würde. Wenn Severus Wut seine Magie unkontrolliert machen würde.   
Sie arbeitete auf diesen Tag hin. Immer wenn Tobias, Severus Vater nicht da war, las sie Severus Geschichten vor. Zauberergeschichten. Von bösen und guten Zauberern. Sie erzählte ihm auch von Hogwarts. Das er dort wirklich lernen würde, seine Zaubereibegabungen einzusetzen. Und wie wichtig es war seine Macht zu kontrollieren. „ Du bist es, der jeden Tag entscheidet, ob Du gut oder böse bist. Niemand tut das für Dich. Denn niemand wird Dir die Verantwortung abnehmen. Die Verantwortung für Deine Taten.“ Sie glaubte an ihren Sohn.   
Eileen atmete erleichtert auf, als endlich der Brief kam. Der Brief von Hogwarts. Endlich würde Severus seine Schulzeit in Hogwarts beginnen dürfen. Und endlich würde er dem Einfluss seines Vaters entzogen. Schon lange hatte Eileen heimlich Geld zusammen gespart. Geld um Severus einen Zauberstab kaufen zu können und sogar eine fast neue Schulrobe, als Ausgleich für seine eigenen gebrauchten und unpassenden Sachen.   
Natürlich war sie mit Severus bei Ollivander gewesen, den Zauberstab zu kaufen. Ollivander hatte sich schwergetan, die ersten Zauberstäbe hatten so heftig reagiert, wie der Zauberstabmacher es selten erlebt hatte. Seine Augenbrauen wanderten immer höher, als Versuch nach Versuch fehlschlug. Endlich hielt er inne. „Nein, irgendwie….“ Er machte eine nachdenkliche Pause. „ Ich scheine Deinen Sohn zu unterschätzen“ er runzelte die Stirn. „Moment…“ Dann kramte er aus der letzten Ecke eine Schachtel. Zum Vorschein kam ein pechschwarzer Zauberstab, mit düsteren Runenschnitzereien. Eileen musterte ihn kritisch. „Probier den“ sagte Ollivander und drückte Sev den Stab in die Hand. Unsicher schwenkte er den Stab. Im nächsten Moment wurde der Raum in silbernes Licht getaucht, und wie an einer Perlenkette marschierten silbern-durchsichtige Tiere den Raum. Patronus Zauber! Ollivander klappte die Kinnlade herunter und Eileens Augen strahlten. „Ich dachte…ich dachte…dieser Zauberstab sei mehr für schwarze Magie bestimmt. Verwunderlich. Nimm diesen, junger Zauberer.“ Sev behielt den Zauberstab. Er lag ihm so gut in der Hand wie ein gutes Schwert.   
Severus wusste genau, das sie sich diese Anschaffungen eigentlich nicht leisten konnten. Natürlich merkte auch sein Vater, das in diesem Monat Geld fehlte. Er beschuldigte und bedrängte Eileen ihm zu sagen, was sie mit dem Geld getan hatte, aber sie verweigerte die Antwort und schwieg. „Was hast Du Dir gekauft, Schmuck oder Tand!“ schrie er sie an. Als sie immer noch nichts sagte, schlug er ihr ins Gesicht. Sev hielt es nicht mehr aus… „Ich habe das Geld genommen“ log Severus. Sein Vater wandte sich von der Mutter ab. Triumph lag in seinem Gesichtsausdruck. „Du Nichtsnutz. Ich wusste es. Komm mit“. Er nahm den schweren Ledergürtel zur Hand, den er für solche Zwecke bereitliegen hatte. Severus spürte den Griff seines Zauberstabs in seiner Tasche. Er schwor sich, das würde das letzte Mal sein, das er sich von seinem Vater schlagen liess…Im Hintergrund hörte er seine Mutter Eileen bitterlich weinen.  
Am nächsten Tag brachte ihn seine Mutter zum Hogwarts Express. Sie hoffte es war nicht zu spät für ihren Jungen. Nicht zu spät, von Tobias wegzukommen. Seinen Weg zu machen. „ Viel Glück! Denk an meine Worte, Sev!“ In Tränen verabschiedete sie ihn. Er wusste, sie hatte alles für ihn getan was sie konnte. Nun war es an ihm….  
\--------------------------------------------------

Severus erwachte aus seinen Erinnerungen. Es wurde Zeit ins Bett zu gehen. Ein paar Tage noch, dann würden die meisten Schüler in die Ferien gehen. Bis auf die paar die nicht zuhause Weihnachten feiern konnten oder wollten. Auch Severus war damals lieber in Hogwarts geblieben. Auch wenn auch hier nicht alles perfekt gewesen war, aber er war weit weg von seinem Vater, hatte es behaglich und gutes Essen. Ähnliches hatte er zuhause nicht gekannt. Seine Mutter unterstützte ihn darin. Sie hatte ihm deutlich klar gemacht das er hier besser aufgehoben war. Wie gut sie ihn gekannt hatte. Wie gut sie gewusst hatte, welche Gefahren ihm drohten. Zu was er werden konnte.  
Er zog sich um, schlug die Tagesdecke mit dem Slytherin Wappen zurück. 

Mit grossen Schritten rückte der Weihnachtsabend heran. Der grösste Teil der Schüler war schon abgereist, um Weihnachten mit ihren Familien zu feiern. Still war es geworden im Schloss. Die verbliebenen Schüler machten es sich lieber in den Gemeinschaftsräumen bequem, statt im zugigen Schloss herumzulaufen. Spätabends…. Mc. Gonagall kam zufällig an der Grossen Halle vorbei. Die grosse Flügeltür war nur angelehnt, das Licht der prächtigen Tannenbäume drang heraus. Sie wollte die Tür schliessen, als sie eine Gestalt wahrnahm. Eine schwarz gekleidete, schmale Gestalt. Snape sass vor einem der prächtigen Bäume, vornüber gebeugt, das Gesicht in den Händen geborgen, die Haare hingen ihm ins Gesicht. Offensichtlich hatte er nicht bemerkt das er beobachtet wurde. Minerva zog sich leise zurück. Dieser Anblick war nicht für sie bestimmt. Doch machte sie sich ihre Gedanken. Schon länger hatte sie sich gefragt, warum der junge Kollege keine Familie hatte. Aber er schien auch nicht gewillt, dies zu ändern. Seine ständige schlechte Laune und ablehnende Art war auch nicht gerade hilfreich. Und doch…immer wenn es um das Wohl der Schule, der Studenten ging oder Hilfe gebraucht wurde war er zur Stelle, ob Tag oder Nacht. Und als Ratgeber, wenn es um dunkle Künste ging war er unübertroffen. Doch verhielt er sich so, als sei das Leben eine Strafe die es zu büßen galt. Was ein unsinniger Gedanke.  
\---------------------------------------  
Severus war herangewachsen. Er hatte gelernt. Er beherrschte nun viele Zauber, er wusste seine Magie nun gezielt einzusetzen. Zum Unbehagen seiner Lehrer und einiger Mitschüler beherrschte er auch viele Dinge der schwarzen Magie…Er wusste um seine Talente und Fähigkeiten. Wenn auch nicht, was er damit in Zukunft tun wollte.   
Nach dem vorletzten Schuljahr musste er wieder für die Ferien zurück. Zurück nachhause, was nicht sein Zuhause war. Eileen begrüsste ihn stolz, wusste sie doch das er einer der besten seines Jahrgangs war. Sein Vater war wie immer, muffig, desinteressiert an dem ungeratenen Sohn…Wenn er konnte, verliess Severus das Haus wenn sein Vater anwesend war. Er mied die Konfrontation. Angst vor ihm hatte er keine mehr. Aber er wollte seiner Mutter keinen zusätzlichen Kummer bereiten. Nur zu den Mahlzeiten liess sich ein Zusammentreffen nicht vermeiden. Wie immer in Severus Anwesenheit kehrte Tobias seine schlechtesten Launen heraus. Die ganze Zeit beim Abendessen zog er über Severus her. „Wenn du etwas ordentliches gelernt hättest, müssten wir hier nicht bei diesem Frass sitzen! Statt so eine Hokus Pokus-Schule zu besuchen!“ stichelte er ätzend. Eileen wurde blass bei diesen Worten. Wenn Tobias nicht ständig mit Freunden in der Wirtschaft Geld für Bier ausgeben würde. Aber so…Severus hielt den Blick gesenkt. Er wollte sich nicht provozieren lassen. Er hatte seines Vaters Lehren gut gelernt. Gefühle waren Schwäche. „Wer weiss, Weib, wer mir dieses nichtsnutzige Balg untergeschoben hat, was du als meinen Sohn ausgibst!“ sagte er zu Eileen. Diese wurde blass „das ist nicht wahr…“ sagte sie ängstlich. Tobias sprang auf. „Lüg mich nicht an!“, schrie er sie an, und schlug sie hart ins Gesicht. In dem Moment war auch Severus aufgesprungen. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab gezogen und mit einem nonverbalen Zauberspruch flog Tobias an die nächste Wand. Die Zeit schien stillzustehen. Eileen wischte sich einen Blutstropfen vom Mundwinkel. Tobias wirkte erst erschrocken. Was war hier passiert? Doch schnell hatte er den Schock überwunden. Aber was er auch tat, er konnte sich nicht rühren, Severus hielt ihn an die Wand gebannt. Was genug war, war genug. „Lass-sie-in-Ruhe“ sprach er mühsam beherrscht. Tobias spuckte Gift und Galle. „ Na los, Du Hexer, schlag mich! Das möchtest Du doch. Du Feigling!“ Eileen sah vom Vater zum Sohn. Severus schluckte schwer. Er kämpfte um seine Beherrschung. Gegen den Wunsch, es seinem Vater endlich heimzuzahlen. Ihm zu beweisen, zu was er imstande war. Doch er schüttelte den Gedanken ab. Nein. Auf dieses Niveau wollte er sich nicht herablassen. „GEH!“ befahl er dem Vater. „Geh mir aus den Augen“. Tobias konnte sich wieder bewegen. Ohne den Blick von Severus abzuwenden wandte er sich langsam zur Tür. Es war, als habe er seinen Sohn noch nie zuvor gesehen. Eileen trat zum Fenster. „Er ist weg“ sprach sie. Sie zog ihren widerstrebenden Sohn in ihre Arme. „Ich bin so stolz auf Dich! Du hast es richtig gemacht. Aber du musst hier weg. Der Vater wird das nicht verzeihen.“  
Am nächsten Tag verliess Severus sein Elternhaus in Spinners End. Das letzte Schuljahr begänne ohnehin bald. Er wusste nicht, das er seine Eltern das letzte Mal gesehen hatte.  
\------------------------------------------  
Dumbledore hatte Snape schon von Anfang an klargemacht, das seine Anwesenheit bei gesellschaftlichen Ereignissen zu seiner Aufgabe als Hausleiter und Professor gehörte. Zwar wurde nicht erwartet, das er bis zum Ende blieb…aber anwesend sein war Pflicht. Zu Weihnachten blieben immer einige Schüler hier, und häufig auch einige der Professoren ohne Familie. Der Weihnachtsabend war da. In der Grossen Halle war im hinteren Bereich ein kleiner Tisch gedeckt, für Dumbledore, Mc. Gonagall, Snape und einige wenige Schüler die Weihnachten nicht zuhause verbrachten. Nach einer kurzen fröhlichen Rede gab es mehrere Gänge, das Weihnachtsmenü auf Hogwarts war regelrecht legendär. Minerva plauderte angeregt mit Albus. Severus blieb heute wortkarg, es war ganz offensichtlich das er das Ende des Essens herbeisehnte um sich zurückziehen zu können. Die albernen Scherze von Dumbledore entlockten ihm heute nicht einmal ein genervtes Augenrollen. Sichtlich erleichtert war er, als der Schulleiter die Tafel aufhob. Minerva schaffte es soeben noch, ihn an der Treppe zu den Verliesen einzuholen. „ Severus“ Snape schaute ertappt, wenig erfreut. „ Würdest Du mir am zweiten Feiertag eventuell Gesellschaft leisten? Zu einigen schottischen Spezialitäten meiner Heimat. Es würde mich sehr freuen.“ Snape schaute erstaunt und etwas verunsichert. „Wenn du das wünschst, gerne Minerva“ sagte er dann zögernd. „Gute Nacht“.  
Die Hauselfen hatten extra für sie einige Spezialitäten ihrer Heimat zubereitet. Minerva freute sich jedes Mal darauf. Vielleicht konnte sie ja auch ihrem jungen, immer so verschlossenen Kollegen einen netten Abend bereiten?  
Zu der verabredeten Zeit klopfte es leise an der Tür. „Herein“. Severus trat ein. Im Kamin brannte ein munteres Feuer, so dass Severus gleich den grün-silbernen Schal und den Mantel ablegte. Bei ihm in den Verliesen war es nie so warm. „Schön das du mir Gesellschaft leistest, Severus“, sagte Minerva herzlich. Etwas unsicher setzte dieser sich. Er nahm nur selten private Einladungen an. Es gab nicht viele Menschen denen er traute und in deren Nähe er sich wohlfühlte. Und natürlich spürte er auch das die meisten ihm misstrauten…er konnte in ihnen lesen, mehr als ihm lieb war. Er zog eine verpackte Flasche aus seiner Manteltasche, die er höflich Minerva überreichte. „Elfenwein. Ich hoffe, ich habe Deinen Geschmack getroffen“.  
Das Essen war etwas neues für ihn. Es gab Feather-fowlie, eine Hühnersuppe nach einem typischen Rezept von Minervas Familie, danach den unvermeidlichen Truthahn und später noch einen Christmas Cake mit Früchten und Marzipan serviert. Severus genoss den besonders guten schottischen Whisky. Natürlich unterhielt man sich über Unterricht, über die Schüler. Einige Male schaffte Minerva es gar, Severus zum Lachen zu bringen, mit Anekdoten aus ihrer Lehrerzeit. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern ihn je lachen gesehen zu haben… Man landete zu guter Letzt bei dem Thema Quidditch. Als Hauslehrer von Gryffindor und Slytherin lagen sie natürlich in Konkurrenz und hatten insgeheim einige Freude daran, jeweils über die Gegenseite zu sticheln. Trotz seiner Jugend hatte es Slytherin unter Snapes Leitung einige Jahre geschafft, den Hauspokal zu gewinnen. Das musste Minerva zugeben, trotz seiner Methoden, denen sie nicht immer zustimmte, lernten seine Schüler gut. Unter seiner Leitung wurden auch viel weniger Klagen laut über Slytherin Studenten als früher. Sie wusste, für diese stand seine Bürotür immer offen. Auch wenn ER nicht wollte das es alle wussten…insgeheim seufzte sie. Was machte er sich das Leben so schwer. - Für beide war es ein angenehmer Abend. Er war ein intelligenter, angenehmer Gesprächspartner, solange man ihm keine persönlichen Fragen stellte. Aber dies zu vermeiden hatten alle Kollegen sehr schnell gelernt. Als er gehen wollte, stand auch Minerva auf, drückte ihm ein kleines in Papier eingeschlagenes Bündel in die Hand. „Für mich?“ sagte Severus erstaunt, und schlug das Seidenpapier auseinander. Zum Vorschein kamen schön gestrickte, silber-grüne Handschuhe in den Slytherin Farben. Severus Ausdruck veränderte sich. Fast konnte Minerva den netten schüchternen Jungen von einst in ihm wiedererkennen. „Dankeschön. Danke für den netten Abend“ flüsterte Snape etwas erstickt und huschte durch die Tür.  
Minerva blieb gerührt zurück. Irgendetwas war da. Mit ihm und diesem Geschenk. Aber offensichtlich hatte sie nichts falsch gemacht. Wie es aussah Snape zu verärgern, DEN Ausdruck kannte sie.   
Als Severus in seinem Wohnraum ankam, setzte er sich vor den Kamin, die Handschuhe in der Hand. Sein letztes Paar Handschuhe war schon lange dahin. Es war das letzte Geschenk seiner Mutter gewesen. Mit einem kurzen Brief. „ Für meinen Jungen. Ich bin so stolz auf Dich!“  
Kurze Zeit nach dem Intermezzo mit seinem Vater war dieser an einem Schlaganfall gestorben. Seine Mutter war ihm bald danach gefolgt. Das ungeliebte Haus in Spinners End hatten sie ihm vererbt, wenn auch sonst nichts.   
Seine Augen glitzerten seltsam als er die grün-silbernen Handschuhe bedächtig auf den Tisch legte.

 

Es ist besser, ein kleines Licht anzuzünden, als über grosse Dunkelheit zu klagen.  
(Konfuzius)


End file.
